The Things a Scarf Can Do
by asianchibi99
Summary: Title really doesn't relate to story, much. Rin is completely head over heels. She didn't how. She didn't know when. But she knew, for sure, that the boy she used to protect had turned into one really fine looking Prince Charming. Rin/Len. T for vague suggestions. Happy Birthday to Kagamines fanfic. Oneshot.


**To whichever demon that possessed me to write this. I'm still considering whether I hate you or not. **

** Purely RinxLen. Cheesy. Weird. Obviously something that I made in a few hours. Pretty long though.**

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

To be fair, he is _the best _looking guy at school and there are plenty of other girls who fell for his ridiculously good looks too, so it's not like I'm completely insane for liking him. I mean, there is _no way _a guy looking like that could be called simply cute. His face was craved by _angels_ and his body is heaven on two legs, mark my words. He has that appearance that flipping _dazzles _no matter what kind of mood he's in and he does it _without _becoming some sort of love-sick vampire. Even though him becoming a vampire is a very yummy thought.

But then there's the fact that in being the impossibly delicious eye candy of the school, he is the prime want of most, if not all, of the female population. This said female population ranges from the very cute and energetic freshmen to the well-developed and mature seniors. Girls who can sway with impossibly short skirts that my dad would have killed me for wearing and wear their blouses with the first few buttons down to reveal their already eye-catching chests. It's just not fair, I can try to do the button thing, but it's not even worth trying with a body like mine.

The only thing that I against everything else is the fact that I've known him the longest. So HA! In your pretty FACES.

That's right, back when he was an adorable little boy, when all the other boys called him a girl for his long hair, I used to stand up for him. I am his closest girl friend, notice there's a space right there between 'girl' and 'friend', and that _has _to account for something. But it's not like I do much protecting anymore, he obviously doesn't need looking after, being a head taller than me now and stronger than I could ever hope to be, but we still talk and hang out and other fun stuff that I wish would pick up a level.

Or maybe not, for the sake my sanity. Heck, nowadays, even just a look from him can make my knees grow weak.

And speaking of those weak knees.

"Len, can you stop breathing down my neck." I snap quietly, using everything in my power not to turn around and fall all-too-dramatically into his strong arms.

"It's your fault for standing so close." He grunted, leaning back slightly so that his warm breath wasn't caressing my very sensitive skin. I snorted, trying to look like it was totally his fault, even though it probably was mine.

"There's absolutely no room in front of me, how is it _my _fault?" I retort, trying to cover the space between me and the girl in front of me with a covered step forwards.

"Hn, and there's so much room back here too." He hisses sarcastically. Unknowing that he was sending shivers down my spine at his low voice.

I inwardly fight a groan, cursing the idiot that thought of having a fire drill in the middle of _winter_. Not only that, but it had to be during the only class I share with Len. Not only that, but we have to wait for fifteen minutes longer because some kid tried to be a wisecrack and pissed off the Principal. Not only _that_, but Len also had to be _right behind me_. It wouldn't be so bad if he was in front of me, at least that way, I get a nice view of his beautiful hair and backside and I wouldn't have to worry about having him see my nervous fidgeting at his close proximity. But no, he's behind me, staring at my incredibly messy hair (which had to be scruffier than usual) and probably wondering why I was so darn jumpy.

He was still close to me, despite the fact he had stopped exhaling on my neck, and my nerves were basically on fire. I swear this guy knows _exactly _what he's doing to me and my hormones, the jerk.

"Citrus, it's cold out here." I grumbled quietly, half to myself. I heard Len shift behind me, leaning slightly closer so that he could reply. I shivered.

"Citrus?" He chuckled. "You and your oranges."

"Oranges are _not _the only citrus fruits, you know." I whispered back, trying to sound cross.

"But you're thinking about oranges."

No, I'm thinking about how warm your lips would be on mine.

"Sure." I grunted, rubbing my forehead tiredly at my own stupidity. I heard Len move some more behind me, but I didn't dare look as the teacher's gaze traveled over us. When she had looked away, I felt Len put something over my shoulder.

"Here, take my muffler." He offered. I looked back at him sharply, looking at the pale cloth.

"What? No, I'm not that cold, take it back." I handed him it, but he thrust his hands into his pockets, smiling cockily.

"Nah, I don't need it."

"Len!" I whisper-shouted. He smirked.

"Yes?"

I contemplated on telling him how his rabid fan girls would tear me apart if they found his scarf around my neck. Then I realized that very fact. Len's scarf. Was in my hands. The article of clothing that wraps around his smooth, creamy neck and keeps him warm. Suddenly, I had an urge to rub it across my cheek.

Citrus, I'm getting creepier every day.

"Take it back." I hissed, "please, just-"

"Come on, Rinny," He smirked with his awfully adorable smirk and used my old nickname, sending butterflies to flutter in my stomach uncontrollably. "What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend catch a cold?"

"Stupid people can't catch colds." I grumbled, turning around hastily so that he wouldn't see my already reddening face.

"That's why I'm even more worried about you."

Stop it. Len. Dammit. You're sweetness. It's butchering me. I hate you.

Ok, I lied, I don't hate you. But still.

"I don't want-"

"Ok, everyone!" The Principal's voice soared over us from her megaphone, "Thank you for waiting these extra minutes! We're walking up now, and once you gather all your stuff from your classrooms, please proceed to your next class!"

"Finally." Len stretched and yawned loudly. "Come on, our class is the first to go."

"I know, I know." Clinging onto his scarf, which was still warm despite the fact it was already off his body, I marched forwards as our line pulled away. "Take it back now, we're going inside."

"Use it for today, I don't care." He replied with a shrug, "It's cold and it's supposed to rain so you can give it back tomorrow."

"But-"

"No." Len crossed his arms then gave me a wink and a heart-stopping smile. "Please."

Stunned, I found myself unable to respond as we walked into our class to pick up our stuff. My knees suddenly felt unstable and I almost tumbled to the ground had not I grabbed the nearest desk in time. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I stumbled out of class, only half-aware of the many people shifting to their next class. Len was out of sight already, but I paid no mind, still figuring on how to breathe properly.

Only when I had plopped down in my seat and was beginning to take notes did I notice that I had already secured Len's muffler snuggly around my neck. I took a breath, noting the dim scent of him still lingering and smiled none too softly. It smelled soft and clean, and it left a warm feeling in my stomach. I nuzzled the fabric fondly, my eyes falling, I took another breath through my mouth, trying to taste-

Then I realized what I was doing and kicked myself sharply in the shin, jolting myself out of the trance.

Len had better hurry up and take a hint, _seriously_.

All through classes, I had to keep pinching myself in order to stop cooing in his muffler. It really annoyed a few people who sat next to me, they stared at me like the crazy person I was and kept asking if I was alright every time I bit my hand. But it's not like I could help it, every time I so much as breathe I can almost feel his skin wrapping around mine, caressing my neck with his warmth.

"Nice scarf." One girl commented after I assured her I didn't need any kind of help. What a lie. "Where'd you get it?"

From Len, yeah he lent it to me because I was cold. His name is written on your folder, in that cute pink heart, did you know that?

"My friend." I told her carefully, trying not to eye her folder too hatefully. "He's letting me borrow it for the day."

"Aw, how sweet." She giggled. I mentally told myself not to gloat in front of her.

"Little bit." I smiled, wrapping it a little tighter around my neck.

Then I pinched myself again, a little harder than necessary.

"Er… You sure you're ok?"

"Just swell."

By the time it was lunch time, the whole back of my hand was red and raw and stinging. I had removed the muffler as well, for the sake of my mind, and folded it up before placing it in my bag. I'd return it to him right after school, hoping that I can catch him.

"So." Gumi sat across of the table from me, chewing on her salad hungrily. Her green eyes were sparkling at me. "You've got his scarf, in your bag, probably something any other girl would die for, and you're scared of wearing it?"

"I'm afraid I'll do something weird, like cuddle with it or-"

"Eat it."

I was about to snap a retort when I realized I probably would do that too. Defeated, I sat back down, grumbling miserably as I chewed on an orange.

"I hate him."

"Which is exactly why you've been after him for two years." Gumi replied sarcastically, savoring a carrot slice.

"When did he get so.. amazing?" I whined, not caring if anyone else overheard. I'm a girl, so I can complain, and it's not like I'm stupid enough to use his name. I swear, saying his name is like screaming war on a battlefield, every girl within a fifty feet radius would be tuning into our conversation immediately. "I mean, he was always, you know, _cute_ but like a puppy cute or a bunny cute. And he used to be really short and shy too! But now…"

"He's a lovely piece of man." Gumi finished. I groaned, showing my agreement and she chuckled. "If it helps, he's still pretty short."

"But he's taller than me!" I complained endlessly, dumping all of my worries onto her. "And stronger! I used to be able to carry him around and I used to fight all the bullies for him and-"

"So you were like his prince charming."

"Yes!" I let out a frustrated huff, "Now, I'm all over him. This is bad! Gumi, I can't even look at him straight anymore. I feel like I'm going to burst or implode every time!"

"Puberty. Does wonders." She nodded intelligently. "But you're not the only one falling head-over-heels for him."

"That's another problem." I groaned, "So many girls! They're all so pretty and better tempered and I _still _think I have a chance?"

"He's a lot closer to you." Gumi shrugged, "he trusts you."

"Ha." I laugh humorlessly, "I'm like a guy friend or a buddy, he probably sees me the same as like Kaito or something."

"He doesn't punch _you _for taking his lunch money." She pointed out.

"Fine, like Mikuo. He likes Mikuo enough, right?" I looked off to the side where the boys were sitting a few tables back. "He doesn't see me as a girl."

"So it seems." Gumi chewing her lunch, "But Len isn't shallow enough to look at girls only for their breasts and behinds."

"But I don't have either! It'd be nice to have _some _kind of body that didn't look fresh out of elementary!"

"You're too hard on yourself." She chastised, "you look fine."

"Things would be so much easier if I was a guy." I ignored her, fully drowned in my own self-pity.

"Not unless you went gay for him."

"Gumi!"

"What? I'm cheering you up." She rolled her eyes, "It would be a thousand times harder if you were a guy and still liked him."

"But-"

"You're not completely hopeless, Rin." Gumi sighed.

"That's a lie." I snorted, flinging a lettuce leaf at her. She dismissed it calmly.

"Well, he did give you his scarf when you were cold. He cares for you." She pointed out. I frowned, feeling the said scarf inside in my bag. A small, hopeful dash ran across my mind for a little bit.

"He is my friend." I said, voicing my small doubt. "It's natural for him to at least be a little bit concerned."

"You know." Gumi sighed, "You could be a little optimistic." She said, looking at me with a small smile. I sighed.

"It's hard to be happy like this." I pushed the rest of my lunch off the edge of the table into the trash can. I sneezed, a cold shiver creeping down my neck.

"Bless you." Gumi commented, I nodded thanks, sneezing once again. "Put on the scarf."

"Oh no, didn't we just get over this?" I sniffed. "I might do something funny and then never live it down."

"Well, he said you bring it back tomorrow, right?" She looked at me with her sharp green eyes, observant as ever. "Why don't you just wear it and do all the weird things you want with it, then wash it tonight?"

"Weird things I want with it?" I echoed, not getting it.

"I don't know." Gumi confessed, "Who knows the things you're thinking about doing with a scarf that probably smells like him."

I flushed dark red, trying not to get swayed by the imagery of that statement.

"Wh- Gumi!" I sputtered, she smiled in dark amusement.

"Doing things like this and that, and definitely _that_." She mocked lightly, not even looking at me, as she threw her plate away. I grew even darker, struggling to keep her suggesting tone out of my head.

"I am _not _going to be doing _anything _with it!" I stressed, she laughed lightly.

"So you say, but remember, you can always wash it."

"I am definitely _not _wearing it now!" I grumbled, banishing all shameful thoughts.

"Alright, but it's cold and raining outside, and he _did _go through all the trouble in caring for your well-being." Gumi slipped slyly, getting up from her seat. Shooting her a glare, I followed her, suddenly more aware of the contents of my bag. "Might as well use it, you know."

"Never." I scowled, the bell ringing over us.

"What if he sees you not wearing it?"

"Then I'll give it to him."

"He'll feel rather dejected that you disregarded his worrying." She pointed out.

"It's just a scarf." I laughed, moving out of the way so that some girl or other could run to class.

"What if it was his favorite scarf that he wears all the time." Gumi frowned, "I know I've seen that scarf around him more than once."

You know, now that she mentioned it, this scarf does look awfully familiar. He has worn it a bunch of times, huh?

"It's a scarf." I repeated.

"A scarf that he will only give to his most trusted friends." She persisted. "Even if he's cold or not feeling well, he would give it to his friends in need, and you're not even using it. That's a little rude, don't you think?"

"Yeah but- See! There he is!" I pointed amongst the wave of people, catching eye of his blonde hair. "Len! Hey Len!"

To my glee, he turned around, the few girls hanging around him looking my way with sharp eyes. I ignored them, waving him down. He said something to the girls around them, making them whine loudly before dispersing into the crowd. He muscled his way towards me, smiling in his adorable way, and I tried not to blush too much over his wondrous being.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked brightly, preciously bright azure eyes looking down at me. My mouth ran dry at his look, and something in my stomach kicked happily. There was just something about his face that was so-

Gumi nudged me in the arm and I jolted. I had stared too much. I averted my eyes elsewhere, and found myself staring at his chest instead. Over his collar where the skin was creamy and-

"Oh," He spoke and I jumped again. "You're not wearing my scarf?"

There was something in his voice that made me want to melt instantly. I felt all my thoughts lose to his melody.

"Uh, yeah, um, it's hot." I said lamely, staring at his collar with undivided attention. Do you know what else is hot? Len in swim trunks. Yum.

"It's pouring outside and the heater is broken in some classes." He said, his voice like a drug to my addicted ears. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I was still staring at his neckline; mesmerized by the way it moved almost silkily at every breath. Then I sneezed, again.

"Oh, yeah, you must be in blistering heat." He nodded sarcastically as I sneezed again.

Well, you are standing right in front of me.

Haha, this is why I love private thoughts.

"Quiet." I managed to mutter. "Allergies."

"Wear my scarf." He laughed. "I can see the goose bumps on your neck."

He was looking at my neck? Why was he looking at my neck!? It's pretty scrawny, why was he looking at it? Argh, I'm turning into a ball of paranoia, I swear!

"Oh, I'm giving that back-"

"Nope. You're not." Another one of Len's melodic laughs brings me to look at his gorgeous face. He smirks one of his heart-stopping smirks and reaches into my bag. "You're wearing it."

"But-" I stop when he unravels his scarf, snuggly wrapping it around my neck.

Okay, so it's not very snug, he did it kind of sloppily, but the moment it touched me it burst into melting heat. Not to mention he wrapped it around me, _he _wrapped it around my neck. _Len wrapped his muffler around my neck_.

"And you're not taking it off until you get home." He told me.

"I don't need it." I tried to fight, but I already knew I lost.

"Then do it for me. At least with my scarf, I won't have to worry about you getting sick and you won't give me any stress." Len said with one of his well-executed wink.

I love him. I'm not even kidding this time. I am in absolute _love _withhim.

"Okay." I say weakly, because I know I lost by a mile, and touch the soft muffler with a hand. "Thanks Len."

"Yep! Now if you excuse me," He flashed me another smile that warms my entire body. "I've got class to run to. Bye-bye."

I wave at him weakly, still in a complete daze. Gumi chuckles next to me and I jump half a foot into the air. I forgot she was there.

"If your feelings weren't obvious enough." She snorted.

"What?" I feel cold panic filling in my chest. "Did you think he noticed?"

"I don't know." She smirks. "You ask him."

"Gumi!"

"Oh, and another news flash."

"What now?"

"We're late for class."

"What!"

After apologizing profusely to the teacher and just barely avoiding a tardy mark, I reached up to my neck and felt for the scarf. I could almost _hear_ it mocking me as I tied it tighter, it _knew _I was entranced by it and it was _laughing _at me, the stupid thing.

Told you. Ball of paranoia.

I had resumed my hand pinching phase for the rest of the day, and Gumi snickered every time I did, but didn't take it off this time. All because that would make Len worry, and that boy _knows _how to get around my feelings with his words. He's been manipulating me since he found I would do anything to keep him happy.

What? Don't look at me like that, I didn't tell him I was infatuated with him or anything, I just told him that I didn't like seeing him upset. He's been using it against me ever since, the buttface.

"You're wrapped around his little finger." Gumi told me after our last period had finally ended. I shrugged, dodging the hurry of the other students.

"Can you blame me?" I grumbled, forcing my way to the front door. There was a deep rumble from outside. "Oh, it's thundering, lovely"

"Got an umbrella?" Gumi asked as we walked outside. I winced at the freezing wind and water that sprayed at our faces.

"Yeah." I brought it out, letting it fly open. Gumi did the same with hers and we stood closer together, creating a larger area.

"Alright, let's go."

We power walked out of the small shelter the school gave us and into the pelting rain. It drummed noisily on our umbrellas and pattered on our feet. We hurried by the sidewalk, keeping far away from the street where cars were splashing water straight for us. Gumi sneezed repeatedly just as we came to her house.

"Want the scarf?" I asked, but she shook her head, sneezing again.

"Nope, not after you have had it." She laughed.

"I didn't do anything!" I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Sure." Gumi opened her front gate. "Because that's totally why you kept pinching yourself in class today."

"Well that's because I was-"I cut short, chewing over my words. Gumi laughed quietly.

"You didn't do anything, of course, Rin." She waved at me as she walked up to her porch. "See you tomorrow, and don't forget to wash it!"

"Oh stop it!" I bellowed at her, my voice reaching above the storm. When she had disappeared behind her door, I continued on to my house, shivering in the icy cold weather. There was a flash of lightening and I growled, wrapping the muffler safer around my neck. Burying my chin into it, I walked a little faster, crossing the street quickly.

Then my umbrella bent backwards.

I was nearly thrown off my feet as my umbrella snapped the wrong way with so much force. I groaned as water began to pour on my head, drenching my bow and hair. I stopped briefly to try to fix my umbrella, but with the wind, rain and lightning flashing at my eyes, it was hard to concentrate. So in the end, I held it in one hand and let it trail behind me uselessly. I broke into a dead run past the last few houses, swinging into the lawn of my home. I nearly fell onto the porch, panting loudly.

The door swung open before I touched it and out emerged my mother.

"You're soaked!" She gasped, "Where's your umbrella?"

"Bent back after I left Gumi's house." I groaned, tossing the sorry thing to the corner. She sighed.

"Come in, you're going to catch a cold." Mom ushered me inside, and I breathe as the warm air surrounded my clammy skin. I pulled off my soggy shoes and reached for my slippers, my mom helped me out of my jacket. "Is this your scarf?"

"Huh? Oh no-"

"It's Len's!" She exclaimed suddenly. I stared at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked, she giggled, clapping her hands.

"I help his mother pick it out for him on his last birthday." She explained. I made a grunt of understanding, hurrying away to my room. "So I'm guessing you want to wash that?"

"What? Why? It's not dirty." I whirled around defensively. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's soaking wet, like all your other clothes, you're not going to give it to him in _that _condition, are you?"

"Oh, that's right." I loosened. "I'll go wash it now."

Yep. One big ball of paranoia.

Later, after I had thrown the scarf and a few of my socks into the washer, I also finished homework, dinner and a well appreciated shower. I plopped onto the comforter of my bed. My mom promised to dry the clothes for me and so I had nothing to worry about as I lay down.

Dimly, I heard the front door open and I knew that my Dad was home at last.

"Welcome home." Mom greeted.

"Hey, is she already asleep?"

"Yeah, you just missed her."

"Ah, that's a shame." He tsked and I felt like getting up suddenly, but then decided against it, too lazy to carry out my will.

"Honey, do you know what happened today?" My mother asked excitedly, her voice seeping through the door.

"Hm? What is it?" He prompted, his shoes hitting the tiles inside loudly.

"Len gave her his scarf during school."

My heart leaped up at the mention. Uh oh. Mom's come to an assumption.

"Oh really?" He sniffed, "So then-"

"I told you she would fall for him sooner or later!"

"MOM!"

"Oh, she's awake."

"Go to sleep, Rin."

"Stop talking about me!"

"Good night!"

As if Gumi didn't embarrass me enough.

_~000~_

In the morning, the sun is shining, the sky is cloudless and the air is crisp with the smell of fresh rain.

"You're early." Gumi notices when I step onto campus. She is sitting on one of the benches, her glasses propped on her nose and her nose buried in a book. She looks up at me, turning a page slowly. "Did you wash the scarf?"

"Yes- and before you can laugh-" I sent a glare at her knowing smirk, "it was because it got wet in the rain and I wasn't going to give it back all damp and gross."

"Rain makes an excellent alibi." She chuckled.

"Gumi." I seethe, my face turning dangerously red.

"I'm teasing." She placed a bookmark in the book, her eyes looking at mine sharply. "But did you really do anything weird in his scarf?"

"_No_."

"Are you being honest?"

"Yes."

"You didn't kiss it or snuggle with it or anything?"

"No. I didn't." I held her gaze bravely, she then dropped her look and shrugged.

"Alright then." She pointed behind me. "He's coming this way."

I spun around, letting out a surprised squeak when I found him a lot closer than I thought. He stopped right in front of me, giving me a nice view of his neckline once again.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"Boys." Gumi dismissed quickly, he looked curiously at me but I was already staring at his lips.

I looked away from them quickly.

"Here's your scarf." I used the moment to shuffle through my bag, I pulled out the pale yellow muffler, stuffing it into his hands. For a moment, his fingers brushed lightly against mine and I had about a split second to take in the feeling.

Soft and firm. Don't I want those roaming around my body.

Ahahaha, that sounded wrong. I meant like in an embrace but~

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked. Gumi was stifling her laughter and I stopped pinching myself.

"Fine, fine." I waved him away, letting go of myself. "Thanks for the scarf."

"Anything for a friend." He grinned, "If you need anything else, just call okay?"

I need you to kiss me.

When he left for his guy friends, I kicked myself painfully in the leg, wincing at the sharp pain.

"Someone has been thinking indecently." Gumi observed cleverly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You really don't want to know." I sighed, limping down on the bench next to her.

"You're too easy to read." She laughed; I gave her a sideways look.

"As long as he doesn't find out, I don't really care how much you know about me." I said she smirked.

"So, I can say that I know about your obsession towards his ponytail?"

I let out a loud groan.

"Quiet _down_." I whined. "How'd you find out about _that_ anyways?"

"I know, because you're obsessed with everything Len." She snorted. "And I happen to know that you absolutely love looking at his backside. There's only two things you could be looking at, and I'm pretty sure it's not his rear."

"You're scary."

"Nope. Just observant."

School went on like any other Friday. No one was in the mood to learn, the teachers basically summed up everything we learned that week. Couples kissed and said good bye multiple times during passing period. I snuck a glance at Len whenever I got the chance like the creepy person I am. Other girls surrounded the poor boy like bees attracted to sweet, sweet honey. Then I sulked when I found more than one of them was flaunting their chests.

To my utter glee however, Len actually came to sit next to Gumi and me during lunch. That made my day better by a million times.

"So, talking about boys this morning, were you?" He asked, a curious look on his angelic face. I ate carefully.

"Girl stuff." Gumi confirmed.

"And who might you be talking about then?"

"Who would be better with who." She replied for me while I was busy avoiding his look.

"Do tell." He rested his chin on his palm, looking at my friend with a glint in his eye.

"Miki would look good with Piko." Gumi offered, looking at the red head down the table. "Teto with Ted."

"Kaito?" Len asked.

"Miku or Meiko." I replied instead, earning his attention. I looked into the brilliant blue that was his eyes. "Still thinking it over."

"What about Dell?" He asked, I looked at Gumi but found that she had opened her book again, purposely leaving him in my hands.

"Haku." I looked back at him, eyeing his adorable ponytail that stuck high on his head.

"How about Rei?"

"Rui." I grinned.

"You sound so confident in these choices." He laughed, I shrugged.

"Girl intuition."

"Alright, alright." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How about me?"

"Hm?"

"Who do I look good with, Rinny?" He asked cheerfully.

Me.

"Er, well, hm. I haven't thought about that." I snorted, looking away from him, using Gumi as my escape.

"You know who you look absolutely splendid with?" Gumi spoke up, looking over her glasses. She flicked her eyes at me and I stood up quickly.

"I forgot! I have to turn something in to my homeroom." I announced. "Let's go Gumi."

"What?"

"The pamphlet project we were supposed to do, I need to turn it in."

"Wait! Why do I have to go?" She whined uncharacteristically, apparently irritated

that she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Because I'm _not _going into Mr. H's room without a buddy." I said firmly. I looked back at Len who was blinking in alarm. For a moment, I felt extremely bad for leaving him, than I remembered what Gumi was about to say. "Sorry Len, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Uh.. sure? Good luck." He smiled uncertainly. I grinned boldly and then dragged my green-haired friend away from the cafeteria.

"You are so see through."

"Shut up, Gumi."

Her laugh haunted me even after lunch had ended.

Once the final bell had rung, my last period cheered loudly in relief, the thought of the weekend and Winter Break excited them. I waited for the crowd to pass, taking my sweet time to pack my stuff. I finally left, meeting up with Gumi outside of her class and we walked to the front as always.

"Gumi." I mumbled, nudging her. She looked at me. "I'm thinking about telling him."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he's figured it out by now." She assured, I gave her a pained look. "What? I'm serious."

"Yeah. You're seriously scaring me." I grumbled. She laughed.

"You're not the most secretive person, Rin."

"But he doesn't know." I sighed, "If he did, he would've avoided me a long time ago."

"Or." Gumi put on her glasses again. "Maybe he returns the feelings."

"If only." I said wistfully.

She didn't reply after that, but instead starting reading her book. I rolled my eyes, leading her around other people and obstacles like the good friend I was.

Should I tell him? I could, but I'm afraid of being rejected like any other girl is. I don't need to be told 'No' by the one guy I've actually known since forever and actually have feelings for. Besides, I'm fairly content with just watching from the sidelines, no matter how creepy that makes me.

After I've dropped Gumi at her house, she didn't even look up from her reading, I headed straight home, glad that the day was bright and dry in contrast to yesterday's weather. The climate changes fast in our neighborhood, tomorrow it will probably rain again, but until then, I shall be dry.

"Welcome home, Rin." My mother greeted when I opened the door, she was still dressed in her work clothes. "How was school?"

"Same as ever." I shrugged, throwing off my shoes.

"How was Len?"

"Mom, it was just a _scarf_." I huffed. "Leave it _alone_."

"Well, I can't help that all the other moms already get to talk to their daughters about boyfriends." She pouted. I gave her a dead look. "Okay, okay, I'm just saying."

"I'm going to my room now." I sighed, "I'm taking a long nap and I'm going to forget this."

"That doesn't mean you don't like Len!" She called after me. I closed the door pointedly behind me, falling face front onto my bed.

Even my mother feels the need to meddle with my pathetic love life. Just great.

_~000~_

Saturday. Winter Break. No school.

Those are the best words I've heard since orange and orange juice, and trust me, _that _was a happy time.

Spending my day as a blissful couch potato, I had a basket of oranges on one side of me and the other side a T.V remote. On the coffee table, I also had a pile of movies I was planning to watch later on. My parents were out working, and I had invited Gumi but she told me she was out to the mountains today. So on my first day of break, I was alone in my living room with a pile of fruit and films.

Let's do this.

Flipping on a particularly funny comedy show, I popped an orange slice into my mouth, snuggling into my couch cushions comfortably. I grinned at the silver screen, the remote in my hand loosening.

I laughed loudly, obnoxiously, at the crude joke the show made, ignoring my own voice that bounced loudly off of the walls. I reached for a new orange, peeling it absently, captured by the screen.

Then my phone rang.

_Mom_.

That's my first thought, seeing as how she likes to call me on weekends during her break hour to make sure I'm eating properly. I'm a girl obsessed with oranges; of course I'm eating properly!

Without a thought, I answered the call, shoving a newly peeled slice into my mouth.

"Yes, I am my fruits and vegetables." I said calmly, "just go eat lunch and rest assured."

"..Do I have the wrong number?"

I spat out my orange, the half chewed fruit falling to the floor with a disgusting splat. I looked at my phone, my eyes bulging when I read the caller-id.

"Len?"

"Good afternoon, Rin." He laughed, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"My mom usually calls me around this time." I sighed, leaning down to pick up my fallen snack.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier." He chuckled, his voice going slightly deeper. I felt myself blush warmly at the sound. I cleared my throat, getting up from my couch and threw away the orange.

"So what's up?" I asked nervously, hoping I sounded calmer than I was.

"Just wondering, are you free today?"

For you? I would cancel my own wedding. Not that I would marry another man.

"I am, actually. Why?" I asked, my stomach fluttering happily.

"I'm at home."

"Can I come over? It's been awhile since I've been in your house."

"Uh, sure." I looked down at myself. Thin pajamas. I'm going to have to change.

"Great. I'm across the street."

"Su- Hang on! Len!" I scurried to the window, throwing open the blinds. The outside light scalded my eyes, but I ignored it. Temporarily blinded, I looked in one direction until the light cleared up; sure enough there he was, in all his wonderful glory. He beamed at me, waving me down; I gapped at him, turning back to the phone. "Why are you here?"

"To come see you." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Oh, yep, there goes my heart.

"Idiot! What if I was out of town or something?"

"Then I would've gone back home." He came closer, grinning lazily at me as if he knew how good he looked. I think he does, he's teasing me, and I actually like what I see.

Oh citrus. He's wearing a v-neck; his neckline is exposed again. I'm telling you, that skin looks _creamy_.

"You _walked _all the way here?" I gasped, struggling to keep my eyes just on his face. He shrugged.

"It's not that far."

"How is a _ten _minute car ride not that far?"

"Well." He crossed my lawn to the window, standing right in front of me. "Mind letting me in? Or was my long trek here all for nothing?"

"I- Wait." I mustered up the best glare I could give. "Let me change."

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing." He looked me over and I flushed dangerously red.

"Stop _looking_." I hissed, moving away from the blinds. I hid in the comfort of my house, hissing into the receiver. "I'm going to hang up now."

"Aw-"

"_Good-bye_."

I hung up, threw my cell back onto the couch and hurried into my room. Throwing on more protective clothing, I hastily tied up my bow. Truth is, I'm stalling. Len hasn't been to my house in months, and the thought of Len in my house with me all alone is…

Very tempting.

Welp. That sounded wrong too.

I jumped up and down in front of my door, letting out all my giddy behavior. After calming down, I opened the door.

"Rinny." He greeted, I smiled tightly, training my eyes on his face and _not _his chest.

"Come in." I waved him in, and he leaped to the chance, taking over my couch instantly.

"Got a new couch?" He asked, looking up at me. I nodded, restraining myself from leaping on top of him.

"Want anything to drink? Juice, water, coke…" I trailed off as he began waving his water bottle over his head, not even looking back at me as he watched the show.

"So is this what you've been doing all day?" He asked, peeling one of my oranges. "Eating healthy fruits on the couch while watching T.V shows?"

"Sounds a lot better than walking to my friend's house." I reasoned, sitting at the edge of couch, avoiding physical contact.

"Hey! If it helps, it was my _best _friend's house."

Someone let me kiss him.

Nope. Bad Rin, bad. Don't think about those things while you two are in a house, alone.

Aha, more bad thoughts.

"Still no reason to walk all the way here." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Len chuckled, the sound rumbling in his throat, but didn't say another word. He just lay there, sprawled on most of my couch, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the screen. Only when his crystal blue eyes flicked my way did I realize I was staring at him and I averted my gaze.

We continued to watch, or rather he did, and I was busying myself with subtly scooting towards him, using my orange juice on the coffee table as an excuse. Then I wondered what I would do when he found out I was so close and pinched my hand vilely, stopping all movement towards him.

"So, is there a reason for why you keep pinching your hand?" Len asked curiously, I tensed slightly and removed my hand from my other palm.

"Nope, just itchy." I lied, edging away from him. He turned to look at me weirdly; I gave him an equal look. "What?"

"You know, Rin, I've been hearing weird things at school." He heaved himself up into a sitting position, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders. I looked away.

"Haven't we all?" I scoffed.

"Well yeah, but these weird things happen to be about me."

"Is someone talking bad about you?" I felt my blood run quickly and turned back to him.

"Not really, I don't know if it can be called bad talking." Len shrugged, watching the commercial idly.

"Okay?"

"Apparently, I've gotten myself a fanclub and I've heard a few girls whispering about my… sexiness?"

"Really?" I snorted. "You barely noticed that now?"

"What? About my sexy-"

"The fanclub! The fanclub!" I hastily answered. "I honestly don't care _how _you look."

That's an utter lie.

Len smirked teasingly, _that smirk I hate it_.

"You don't?" He asked I shook my head.

"You're my best friend, that'd be weird." Came the childish excuse. I was beyond weird, I am freakishly disturbing.

"I've heard that most girls would just _love _to be this close to me." He rolled his neck and I had to look away again.

"You're getting cocky." I rolled my eyes, looking at the T.V again.

Then he grabbed my arm.

Crap.

I turned to him in an expression I hoped to be confusion. He was close to me, his face just there; I stared at his eyes boldly.

"I'm just basking in the moment." He shrugged, scooting closer to me. I glared at him, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Do you mind?" I asked dryly and his grip loosened slightly. I snatched my arm away quickly. Oh yes, his fingers were warm and soft. "And I don't care about your fanclub."

"You don't?" he said again, leaning even closer. I avoided his touch.

"I don't."

"Hey Rin, guess what?"

"You're going to back off now?"

"Not yet." His smirk grew more apparent. "But I've been listening around."

"Around?" I echoed.

"And I've heard something me becoming from an adorable little boy to an amazing specimen in a span of a few months." Len said slowly, the words rolling off his tongue.

He's teasing me.

"I don't see the difference." I answered weakly.

"And I heard that a certain someone has an obsession with me, particularly my ponytail." His smirk grew. My stomach, however, shrunk.

"Your ponytail? Why your ponytail?" I asked feebly.

"Supposedly, this person has an obsession that anything me and she _loves _looking at my backside."

"You know?" I squeaked.

"Actually, I've known for a while, it's easy to read you." He laughed, still not backing off, or rather, he was getting even closer.

His lips are too close. _Too close_. I'm going to pass out if I don't do-

"Whoa, wait!" I summoned all of my energy and pushed him back quickly, annoyance flaring in my stomach. He looked at me with utter confusion, cute, but I'm not letting him slide. "You've _known _for a _while_ and you didn't confront me or anything? Are you on the same page as me?"

"Hopefully." He grinned. "I'm referring to your longtime attraction towards me."

"_Then why_-"Never mind the fact that I'm blushing to my ears. "_did you not say anything?"_

"Because I could never be too sure." He shrugged, waggling his eyebrows. "So, Rinny, are you going to kiss me or are you going to hold me down forever."

"What makes you think that-" My defensive shriek was cut off when he broke free of my grasp.

Mm. Warm.

"You know, you talk loud at lunch, even Kaito could hear you talking from where we are." He chuckled, his lips just barely apart from mine.

"You know what Len? Shut up."

I can't say I was disappointed with the kiss.

That's an understatement.

It was like I was falling through a cloud of warmth and sunshine. If anything, his lips were softer than his fingers, and yes they felt amazing.

I felt like I had just been rehydrated after running a marathon. Absolute _bliss_.

"Come back to me, Rin." His voice lured me. I looked up hazily, unaware of the fact that I was struggling to breathe.

"You're a good kisser." I groaned, leaning back on the couch tiredly. I knew I was going to regret saying that later, but at the moment, let me be honest.

"Why thank you." He chuckled, gathering up my limp form in his warm arms.

"I hate you though." I grumbled, "for not saying anything for the longest time ever."

"Sorry." He kissed my temple and I melted instantly.

"What happened to that cute little boy I used to punch bullies for?" I whined.

"He grew into a fine man." Len winked.

"You're getting cocky."

"Alright, fine." He laughed, cradling me. "But Rin, I do have one last question for you."

"Oh yeah?" My heart was hammering now.

Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Yes, I'll marry you.

"What's this I hear, about you doing lewd stuff to my scarf?"

"Yes, I-"

He burst out laughing.

"What? So that's actually true?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Wait! I-" I stammered, looking up at him. "How'd you even-"

"I got a phone call yesterday from a certain friend." He chortled.

"Who-"

"Now, Rinny, please do tell exactly why you had to wash my scarf yesterday."

Then a mental picture of a smirking green-haired lady filled my mind.

"_GUMI._"

* * *

**In my defense. I wrote most of this yesterday night. I was sleep deprived. **

** Excuses, excuses.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
